A printing system may include various sensors to monitor parameters of the printing system in order to ensure satisfactory printing performance. For example, a printing system may include paper sensors that can detect the location of a piece of paper, such as whether the piece of paper is in position and ready for a printing operation. In such an example, the printing operation can be delayed until a properly positioned piece of paper is detected. The printing system may also include a belt seam sensor that can be used to detect a connecting seam of a belt, such as an intermediate transfer belt, a photoreceptor belt, and the like. Based on the output of such a sensor, printing operations can avoid the connecting seam to ensure satisfactory printing performance.